relics_of_hyrulefandomcom-20200213-history
Triforce Pieces
A Triforce Piece can be fused by speaking to one of the Golden Goddess Statues in the Triforce Shrine or Kakariko Chapel, while holding a stack of eight Tarnished Shards or Charred Fragments. When fused, a physical Triforce Piece will be given to the player, as well as a passive ability with the same name as the physical Triforce Piece. Each Goddess Statue can grant two different Triforce Pieces, depending on whether the player carries Tarnished Shards or Charred Fragments. Physical Pieces The physical Triforce Pieces are vital for reforming the full Triforce or Lolian Triforce. They are droppable, but weigh nothing, so it is advised that the player keep them in their inventory. Statue of Nayru Triforce of Wisdom The Triforce of Wisdom is associated with the color blue. It allows the player to Truly Awaken or Purify the Master Sword with no extra requirements. True Awakening requires the Triforce of Courage and will give the Master Sword a purple hilt. Purification of the Corrupt Master Sword only requires the Triforce of Wisdom. The Triforce of Wisdom can also be used with the Triforce of Knowledge and Triforce of Courage to purify the Deep Corrupt Master Sword, a task that cannot be accomplished otherwise. The Triforce of Wisdom can be used instead of Nayru's Ward to craft Nayru's Blessing. It also eliminates the need to be at the Terminan Forge for the task. The passive ability granted by the Triforce of Wisdom makes Restoration, Destruction*, Conjuration*, Alteration, Illusion, Enchanting, Alchemy, and Speechcraft skills progress 20% faster, and makes Ocarina songs more potent. For example, the Song of Healing normally makes the player heal 100% faster, but with the Triforce of Wisdom, the player will heal 250% faster. Prior to version 6.5.9, Destruction and Conjuration are affected by the Triforce of Wisdom. Triforce of Knowledge The Triforce of Knowledge is associated with the color yellow. It allows the player to purify the Deep Corrupt Master Sword, provided the player has also obtained the Triforce of Wisdom and Triforce of Courage. It eases the search for other Tarnished Shards and Fragments by marking the locations on the player's map when interacting with the Light of Knowledge in Itnamzand while carrying the Lens of Truth. This eliminates the need of the Mask of Truth for this task. The Triforce of Knowledge can be used instead of Nayru's Ward to craft Nayru's Blessing. It also eliminates the need to be at the Terminan Forge for the task. The ability granted by the Triforce of Knowledge fortifies Alchemy, Enchanting, Smithing, Lockpicking, Pickpocket, and Magicka regeneration by 50%, and increases the player's critical hit ratio. The Triforce of Knowledge also makes all skills progress 15% faster. If the player has the Triforce of Knowledge, the match conditions are eliminated for most of the hundreds of Relics of Hyrule recipes. Statue of Farore Triforce of Courage The Triforce of Courage is associated with the color green. It allows the player to Awaken or Truly Awaken the Master Sword more easily, eliminating any other requirements. Awakening only requires the Triforce of Courage, while True Awakening requires the Triforce of Wisdom or the Triforce of Emotion. The Triforce of Courage is also used to purify the Deep Corrupt Master Sword with the Triforce of Wisdom and Triforce of Knowledge. The Triforce of Courage can be used instead of Farore's Gale to craft Farore's Blessing. It also eliminates the need to be at the Skyforge for the task. The Triforce of Courage fortifies Block by 50% and makes Light Armor, Heavy Armor, One-handed, Two-handed, Archery, Sneak, Smithing, and Block skills progress 20% faster. Prior to version 6.5.9, the Triforce of Courage affected Heavy Armor and Two-handed. Triforce of Emotion The Triforce of Emotion is associated with the color magenta. It fortifies Speechcraft, Illusion, Destruction, Restoration, and Stamina regeneration by 50%. It can also be used to Truly Awaken the Master Sword with no other requirements other than the Triforce of Courage. The True Master Sword will have a golden hilt if Truly Awakened using this method. Reforming the Triforce of Emotion also grants the spell Hylia's Contract which converts any Rupees in the player's inventory into their gold value. The Triforce of Emotion can be used instead of Farore's Gale to craft Farore's Blessing, and also eliminates the need to be at the Skyforge to accomplish the task. Statue of Din Triforce of Power The Triforce of Power is associated with the color red. It makes the Corruption of the Master Sword easier by eliminating all other requirements. The Triforce of Power can also be used in Deep Corruption with the Triforce of Willpower. These two Triforces can also be used to remove the Soul Trap effect from the Deep Corrupt Master Sword, or return the effect to it. The Triforce of Power can be used instead of Din's Fireball to craft Din's Blessing, and also eliminates the need to be at the Aetherium Forge to accomplish the task. The Triforce of Power fortifies damage resistance by 33%, and Unarmed damage by 25%. It reduces stagger by 40% and makes Destruction, Heavy Armor, Conjuration, and Two-handed skills progress faster by 20%. Prior to version 6.5.9, the Triforce of Power affected Block or One-handed, makes skills progress faster by 30%, and reduced stagger by 70%. Triforce of Willpower The Triforce of Willpower is associated with the color cyan. In conjunction with the Triforce of Power, it eases the process of Deep Corrupting the Master Sword. These two Triforces can also be used to remove the Soul Trap effect from the Deep Corrupt Master Sword, or return the effect to it. The Triforce of Willpower can be used instead of Din's Fireball to craft Din's Blessing, and also eliminates the need to be at the Aetherium Forge to accomplish the task. The Triforce of Willpower fortifies heal rate by 35%, heal rate in combat by 20%, Magic resistance by 40%, Poison resistance by 50% and Alteration, Conjuration, and Block by 50%. It also reduces the effectiveness of paralysis by 30%. Prior to version 6.5.9, the reduction of paralysis was 40%. Notes The Triforce of Willpower was faulty in early versions of Relics of Hyrule and caused the player to heal 350% faster rather than 35%. This was corrected in later versions, but the effect may have remained for users who had gained the effect before the update. One solution is to use the console command player.removespell ##928C39 Where ## corresponds to the place Relics of Hyrule is in the player's load order. Verify that your heal rate (also check in combat) has returned to normal by somehow taking damage or using the command player.damageAV health. If your heal rate has not returned to normal, ensure you have no other effects that affect heal rate, such as potions or blessings (e.g. Hero's Shade Blessing) use the commands player.setAV HealRateMult 100 player.setAV CombatHealthRegenMultMod 100 or player.setAV HealRate 0.7 This assumes you do not have other effects modifying your heal rate. If your heal rate (as well as in combat) has returned to normal, you can use the command player.addspell ##928C39 To return the Triforce of Willpower to you. Video Background and Inspiration The Triforce of Courage is used by the Hero's Shade, and is the only Triforce ability used by an NPC. The familiar Triforces Pieces are occasionally referred to as pieces of the Hylian Triforce, while the Triforces of Emotion, Willpower, and Knowledge are referred to as pieces of the Lolian Triforce. The adjective "Lolian" is used instead of "Lorulean" or "Lorulian" to provide more consistency with the adjective "Hylian." The virtues of the Lolian Triforce pieces are not part of Legend of Zelda canon and were designed as complements to the Hylian virtues of Wisdom, Power, and Courage. The colors associated with the Hylian Triforce pieces -- blue, red, and green -- were inverted to yellow, cyan, and magenta for the Lolian Triforce pieces. The virtues were inspired by the Lake Trio of Sinnoh from the fourth generation Pokémon games, and unintentionally coincide with both the chosen colors and the colors of the Lake Trio through serendipity. Knowledge was chosen as a counterpart to Wisdom, as wisdom is insight, understanding of right and wrong, and discernment, while knowledge is an acquaintance with facts, truths, or principles. The two can interact and enhance one another, as Knowledge can inform Wisdom, while Wisdom can assess shortcomings or connections within Knowledge and broaden it into a larger worldview. Willpower, or simply "Will," was chosen as a counterpart to Power, as power is physical strength, might, force, or the ability to carry out an action, while willpower is self-control or persistence. The two can interact and enhance one another, as Willpower can also serve to restrain and focus Power, and Power can give strength, purpose, and ability to Willpower. Emotion was chosen as a counterpart to Courage, as emotion is a consciousness of oneself, what things are, and what they ought to be, while courage is the quality of mind or spirit to face difficulty with bravery, or to recognize danger and face it without retreating. The two can interact and enhance one another, as Courage can restrain and focus Emotion, while Emotion can provide context for the necessity of Courage. In version 6.5.9, several effects of the Triforce Pieces were changed: * Triforce of Power now increases skill use by 20% rather than 30%. * Triforce of Power now reduces incoming stagger by 40% rather than 70%. * Triforce of Power no longer increases One-handed or Block skill use. * Triforce of Willpower now reduces incoming paralysis by 30% rather than 40%. * Triforce of Courage no longer increases Heavy Armor or Two-handed skill use. * Triforce of Wisdom no longer increases Destruction and Conjuration skill use. See Also Triforce Tarnished Shards Charred Fragments Triforce Shrine Category:Magic Category:Story Category:Ability Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Zelda II:The Adventure of Link Category:A Link Between Worlds (Game) Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon